Apartnership- Rewritten
by AceOfHearts777
Summary: Basically the ending of the episode "Apartnership"... but with a little twist of mine. :3 :3


**It's no secret that "Apartnership" is one of my FAVORITE episodes of the Fairly OddParents. So when I got an idea about Cupid's arrows, I figured this was the best episode to insert that.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS.**

* * *

 _Foreword_

Magic... What is it? It's a word often synonymous with wonderful and unknown. It's used to describe the inexplicable.

But what does it mean to a fairy? They are magical, in the truest sense of the word. But when you're around it all the time, it loses it's luster and magnificence. It just is. It's a way of life. So when a fairy uses the word magical, (which is sparingly, if ever) they must be describing something far beyond our power to comprehend. To them, that word can be nothing or it can be everything.

* * *

 _Apartnership- Rewritten_

Timmy grabbed the magic love arrows off the ground. "At this rate I'm never gonna get home! I'll just make them fall in love with each other, and sort it out later."

He aimed the love arrow at Cosmo, and fired.

"Ow!"

"Bull's eye!" Timmy yelled.

Timmy watched anxiously, but nothing happened.

"What!" Timmy groaned.

Cosmo flew over to Timmy. "Hey! That hurt!" Cosmo ripped the arrow out of his shoulder.

"That must have been a dud arrow. Lemme try again!"

This time Timmy aimed the arrow at Wanda.

"Ouch!"

Wanda flew over, the arrow still sticking out of her leg. "What was that for?!"

"I don't get it!" Timmy screamed. "I thought these arrows were supposed to make people fall in love!"

"They are!" Cupid yelled as he flew over to Timmy and snatched back his arrows.

"Then what gives!?" Timmy groaned. "I gotta get home!"

Cupid smiled warmly. "They won't work on them."

Cosmo and Wanda shared a confused glance. "What?"

"Cosmo and Wanda were actually never struck by my arrows! I never had to make them fall in love, they already were."

"But I thought you were in control of all things love?" Timmy asked him.

"I am. Unless a couple happen to be-"

" _ **DON'T**_ say that word." Mama Cosma growled as she stormed over to him.

"What word?" Timmy asked.

"Soul mates." Cupid grinned at Mama Cosma.

"Soul-mates…" Cosmo and Wanda repeated dumbly.

Immediately, all of their anger vanished.

They looked at each other, smiles beaming ear to ear, and grasped each other's hands.

"You mean that we're-" Cosmo started.

" _meant_ to be together?" Wanda finished.

"You got it." Cupid said excitedly. "That's the magic of love!"

"No. they. are. NOT!" Mama Cosma yelled. "I forbid this! How could _she_ possibly be meant for my little Cosmo-Lo-Lo!"

She flew over to Wanda.

"This is your fault! You bossy, pink-haired, overly controlling-"

"Hey!" Cosmo flew in between his wife and mother, shielding Wanda behind his back.

"Let's get something straight. I'm not bright, big words confuse me, I have the attention span of a rodent- and Wanda loves me anyway! Marrying her is the one thing I know I did right in my life! She makes me happy, and that should be enough for you!"

He turned around and embraced his wife.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you puddin'! I'm so proud to be your wife." Wanda whispered against his neck.

"I'm sorry too Wanda. I love you so much."

Mama Cosma watched them, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I never realized how much you loved her…"

"So you'll back off?!" Wanda beamed.

"Oh heavens no! I'll just have to try harder!"

"As for you!" she growled as she turned to Cupid.

"Ahhh!" Cupid screamed as he flew off, with Mama Cosma close behind.

Timmy watched amused, before turning back to his godparents.

"Oh my gosh!" he yelled as he caught sight of his watch. "It's almost midnight on Earth! Come on! I wish we could all go home!"

"Well…" Wanda started. "You know I'll need a little more magic to get us back Timmy…" she leaned over to her husband and gave him a knowing look.

"Me! Pick me!" he beamed.

"Every time." she smiled.

They raised their wands and poofed back to Earth.

* * *

While Timmy made his parents' anniversary dinner, Cosmo and Wanda went into their castle.

He gave them the rest of the night off so that they could celebrate their anniversary, even though there were only around 20 minutes left.

"What a day…" Wanda muttered as she slid on her nightgown.

"Tell me about it!" Cosmo laughed.

He made his way over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad everything is better snookie."

Wanda gave him a quick kiss. "Me too."

She moved to walk away, but Cosmo grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him again.

"Yes?" she chuckled.

"It's still our anniversary…"

He leaned forward and caught her bottom lip between his.

She immediately melted against him and snaked her arms up around his neck.

He scooped her up and carried her over to their bed.

He broke their kiss and began to kiss her neck.

Wanda giggled and wrapped her legs around him.

After a while, Cosmo ceased his teasing and sat up to look at her.

"I love you Wanda."

She smiled at him. "I love you too."

"Do you think what Cupid said was true? That we're soul-mates?"

Wanda smiled at him. "Well, I don't know about you, but I've always thought so. From the moment I met you… I've just always had this feeling that we were meant to be together."

"Really? Me too!" he beamed.

"Yep! Cosmo, ever since I met you, you were always someone I could count on. Someone I could trust completely and come to with anything. You're always there for me, ready to make me happy. You always know what to do to make me feel better. You make my life better just by being with me. Even after all this time, I still fall even more in love with you every day. I don't know many other couples that can say that."

"Well I'm glad we can." Cosmo smiled and leaned down for another kiss.

"And I know we always will." Wanda finished before his lips caught hers.

They certainly weren't perfect, but true love never is.

 **I love them so much it hurts. Oh my God do I have a problem...  
** **Review y'all!**

 **-AOH777**


End file.
